Forever
by Sugarbear16
Summary: A one shot between Kate and Rick after Alexis has been taken. (Set Season 5)


**A/N: Set during Alexis kidnapping. Idea promted to me by Raq'uel85 thank you for the idea I hope you like this. Anyone have anything they want me to write up send it my way and I will see what I can do for you. I would really love to hear what you all think please. **

It was half past two when she came slipping into his room. By now she knew her way around the loft well enough to navigate it in the dark;without waking the entire house. The spare key he had given last week also made this easier to do. The entire place was dark except one dim light she knew was coming from his office. Of course he would be there. Where else would he be? At a time like this when things weren't going as planed he always retreated to the safety of his office. Castle had told her once when things in life got to difficult he would sit at his computer and pretend he was writting a book; that way he could always give his shity day a happy ending. Only this time the story came closer to home then he could have ever imagined.

She slipped her boots of when her feet hit the door; she was careful not to make any noises. She moved through the living room and to the door that would lead her to him. She sighed and removed her leather jacket tossing it somewhere in the direction of the loveseat. Kate counted to three then moved foward into the room where he was.

Castle was sitting at the computer with his back facing her. Only this time he wasn't writing. Kate had spent enough nights watching how his hands flowed over the keys when he was typing. Tonight he was not typing, he was not writing, he was crying. His shoulders were hunched over slightly and she could see the rise and fall of the movements his body made. Kate's heart broke at the sight before her. Granted they hadn't been together long; but this, this was more then beeing together. This was more then her being his girlfriend or partner. This was about family.

Kate moved over to where he was sitting and placed her hands on his shoulders. As soon as her hands were on him, his reached up and covered hers instantly. "She was only three in this pictuer. It was the first time she rode a bike." He said explaning to Kate about the pictuer that was on his computer screen. Kate smiled at a tiny Alexis sitting on a pink and white bike with that little white wicker basket with the larger then life flower on it.

"She is beautiful." Kate replied. Castle clicked the mouse as it switched to another pictuer of Alexis. This time she was sitting on Castle's lap. She was dressed in a white dress with a tiny purple bow in her hair. "This was two weeks after her first Christmas. I .."

"Stop, please just stop. Rick look at me." Kate said as she turned him to face her. "Don't morn her Rick, she is not dead. We will get her back and there will plenty more Christmas memories to be had. OK?" She said.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked.

"Come with me." Kate said as she reached her hand out to her writer. Castle had learned by now not to question the motives of Katherine Beckett. So he complied and took her hand; allowing her to lead them in the direction of his room.

They stood eye to eye; well as close to eye to eye as they could with their height diffrences. Kate reached out and slowly undid the buttons of his dress shirt. She pushed garment off his shoulders and then climbed into the bed. He watched her move, she was so graceful and fierce at the sametime. "Come here." She said as she reached her arms out to him.

Kate laid back against the headboard; Castle crawled in the bed and laid his head on her chest. "When I was shot and in surgery; you told me once you knew I wasn't going to die. Do you remember that?" She asked.

"Yes."

"How did you know?" She questioned. She ran her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes just listening to the sound of her voice and the feel of the rise and fall of her chest as she spoke.

"When you love someone your heart knows when you have truly lost them." He explained.

"What does your heart tell you now?" Kate asked.

Castle lifted his head from her chest; and looked her right into the depths of her hazel eyes. "That you will find my daughter."

"Listen to your heart Castle." She said with a small smile.

Castle sighed and laid his head back down on Kate. "I love having you here."

"I will stay as long as you want." She said.

"How is forever?" Castle asked.

"Forever is perfect." Kate responded.


End file.
